


Tandem (by BullySquadess)

by Valliere Translations (Valliere)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sorpresa! è un'altra Reveal Fic, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valliere/pseuds/Valliere%20Translations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa succede quando due studenti si lasciano trasportare troppo da un'amichevole partita di dodgeball... e altri due che si insospettiscono.<br/>E' una fanfiction con doppia sorpresa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tandem (by BullySquadess)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tandem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462420) by [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess). 



> La presente traduzione è stata svolta con specifica autorizzazione della creatrice originale della storia.
> 
> Disclaimer (ITA): Non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi, ne tantomeno la storia, che è di BullySquadess, in tutta la sua genialità. Io sono solo colei che la ha tradotta!
> 
> Disclaimer (ENG): I don't own the characters, and the story, which is written by BullySquadess, she's awesome. I'm only the one who translated it!
> 
> Note Traduttrice: ok, sono in hype! XD ODDIO! è la prima traduzione che faccio non linciatemi! La versione del capitolo è editata da me, dal momento che ancora non ho una beta reader!

"Non pensi che tutto questo non sia poi così necessario?" chiese Ladybug per la quinta volta da quando il duo aveva iniziato. Ci stavano sopra da ore, anche se a lei sembravano più giorni. Forse il suo partner si stava dimenticando del fatto che ci fosse una ragazza reale e umana sotto quella maschera a pois. _Una ragazza umana con una tonnellata di compiti che l'aspettano a casa,_ pensò Marinette con una smorfia.

Chat si alzò dalla posizione precedentemente accovacciata, portandosi melodrammaticamente la mano al petto, bocca spalancata e occhi scintillanti. "Assolutamente no!" rispose, raddrizzandosi vicino a lei e riallineando i piedi ai suoi. "Tu forse puoi convivere con qualche livido e taglio, ma la mia anima è _più sensibile_."

Questo gli fece quadagnare uno sbuffo abbastanza disgustato dalla partner, anche se la sentì mettersi in posizione dietro di lui ugualmente.  
Nonostante Ladybug trovasse l'idea di usare combinazioni acrobatiche un po' esagerata, concordava sul fatto che fosse giusto per il duo che proteggeva Parigi, di alzare un po' la posta in gioco.

Specialmente gli ultimi Akuma che il duo aveva fronteggiato, non erano i soliti cattivi mediocri, e ciascun confronto impegnava sempre di più la coppia di eroi.  
Le battaglie duravano si allungavano, a volte anche di ore, e lo sforzo fisico era sempre più un peso per entrambi. Ogni mattina, Marinette svegliandosi gemeva dal dolore quando si alzava dal letto. Anche Adrien sembrava guadagnare nuove cicatrici ogni giorno (una bella complicazione, visto il suo lavoro). Se Papillon voleva giocar duro, loro lo dovevan esser di più.

Lo scopo della combo era di essere sia evasiva che difensiva. Una mossa perfetta per evitare di prendere danno, così come colpire e danneggiare i propri nemici. Scrollando le spalle per togliersi di dosso la tensione dovuta a ore di esercizio, Chat ripassò mentalmente i movimenti, visualizzando ogni passaggio prima che...

"Abbassati!"

I due eroi scattarono in azione. Tuffandosi entrambi in avanti, facendo scattare i loro piedi pochi istanti l'uno dopo l'altro. Chat si accovacciò, spostando il proprio peso verso il basso e irrigidendo i muscoli delle gambe mentre Ladybug gli si "avvolgeva" intorno. Appena lui sentì una mano sottile ma forte, appoggiarsi al centro della sua schiena, scattò in su, aiutando Ladybug a levarsi in aria sopra di di sè. Il tempo sembrava rallentare non appena raggiungevano la parte di quella routine la quale nessuno dei due era riuscito a superare nei tentativi precedenti.

Dopo essersi sollevata in aria dalla schiena del suo compagno, Ladybug doveva ruotare in aria e lanciare il proprio yo-yo al nemico immaginario, prima di atterrare. Nel frattempo Chat era responsabile dei fermare tutti i proiettili dalla traiettoria di lei, il tutto preparandosi anche a riprenderla prima che cadesse a terra. Non c'è bisogno di dire di come questa fosse la parte che stava dando più problemi.

Mentre si inarcava in aria, Ladybug afferrò la propria arma, girandosi per rivolgere il proprio corpo per rivolgere manichino che avevano rimesso in piedi in qualche modo poco prima. Veloce come il fulmine, estese la mano verso l'esterno, mentre la parte finale dello yo-yo schizzava dritta all'obbiettivo.

La sua mira era corretta, ma non c'era tempo di gioire, Ladybug sentì il proprio corpo cadere a terra. _Conto su di te ora, Micetto_.

Mentre lei si avvicinava, il ragazzo controllò la propria posizione. Sapeva che nessuna scusa lo avrebbe fatto perdonare se per qualche ragione avresse nuovamente fatto cadere Ladybug per una settima volta. Chat afferrò l'eroina in caduta libera, avvolgendo in fretta le proprie braccia attorno al suo bacino e frenando la sua discesa. Ladybug scivolò al suo fianco, facendoli quasi cadere, prima che entrambi riuscissero a recuperare l'equilibrio.

La reazione arrivò a scoppio ritardato. Finalmente entrambi tornarono a respirare e gli occhi blu, incontrarono i verdi con uno sguardo trionfante. Ladybug si divincolò dall'abbraccio di Chat, portando le sue mani ai lati della testa di lui con un'espressione frastornata. Il suo partner intanto ballava attorno, lanciando miagolii gioiosi degni del gatto di strada che di fatto era, nella notte precendentemente calma.

"Te l'avevo detto che ce l'avremmo fatta!" esclamò esaltato volteggiandole intorno. "E' stato assolutamente incredibile!"

"Onestamente sono solo grata di non essere finita a terra per l'ennesima volta..." borbottò Lady in modo petulante.

"Aww, eddai, mi son già scusato per quello!" intervenne Chat alzando la mano. " E ad ogni modo, ce l'abbiamo fatta My Lady*. Infatti, sarei sorpreso se mai ti avessi facessi cadere di nuovo".

"Quindi immagino che non ti dispiaccia se ci riproviamo?" Incalzò Ladybug confidente. Chat ridacchò, guardandola mentre sistemava ancora una volta il manichino prima di tornare nella posizione di partenza.

"All'imporvviso le mie stupide acrobazie non son più così stupide, hhmmm?" la prese in giro.

Ladybug si raddrizzò, spostandosi fino a che i loro piedi non si trovassero nuovamente gli uni accanto agli altri.

"Se mi evita di essere colpita in battaglia, penso che non mi dispiaccia tutto questo tuo esibizionismo, Micetto." Lui le rivolse un sogghigno. "Devi semplicemente fare attenzione a dove metti le mani quando mi afferri stavolta".

Prima che lui potesse replicare con qualche battuta sfacciata, Ladybug gridò il via e il duo incominciò nuovamente la sequenza.

Nelle settimane successive, continuarono a venirsene fuori con nuove combinazioni, implementando lentamente le nuove strategie nelle battaglie. Col tempo, i movimenti iniziarono a richiedere meno sforzo. La coppia lavorava in tandem, analizzando le situazioni e slittando nelle varie posizioni senza scambiarsi una parola.

La durata degli scontri si ridusse, così come il numero delle ferite riportate. E quando Marinette si alzò senza dolori per quella che sembrava la prima volta da un'eternità, non potè evitarsi dal ringraziare silenziosamente Chat per le sue ingegnose (anche se un po' esagerate) soluzioni.

  
_____________________________

  
Sembrava una scena tirata fuori da una commedia scolastica.

Le palle rosse stavano allineate al centro della palestra, due dozzine di teenager in tuta da ginnastica le occhieggiavano con stati d'animo che spaziavano dalla trepidazione alla vera e propria sete di sangue. Il loro coach stava in piedi alla fine dello spazio di gioco, ricordando sgli agitati giocatori le regole.

Se una palla ti colpisce: sei fuori.

Se qualcuno afferra al volo la tua palla: sei fuori.

Se colpisci qualcuno alla testa: sei fuori.

Un gioco con tre sole regole va amato.

I compagni di classe di Adrien stavano praticamente ringhiando a questo punto, tutti pronti e in posizione per scatenare l'inferno. Nonostante il fatto che non avesse esperienza col gioco, si trovò anche lui ad essere agitato assieme a loro.

L'entusiasmo di Nino per questo momento lo aveva contagiato per tutto l'anno scolastico. Anche se era una delle attività preferite dagli studenti, il gioco in cui "colpisci o vieni colpito" era riservato solamente all'ultima settimana di scuola. (Voci dicevano che dietro questa decisione ci fosse il fatto gli studenti che venivano colpiti durante il gioco, avessero così tempo per guarire durante l'estate.)

Da quello che Adrien poteva vedere, i team erano parecchio equilibrati, con ciascun lato della palestra che ospitava un numero bilanciato di ragazzi e ragazze, alcuni altletici altri... meno atletici. Adrien scrutò i compagni dietro di lui, gli occhi di tutti lampeggiavano eccitati e le nocche di tutti erano tese. Anche Marinette (La stessa Marinette che insisteva ad usare una penna tutta rosa con una pallina pelushosa in cima in classe) sembrava essere armata e pronta, un'espressione ambigua in viso invece che il solito sorriso gentile.

Come il coach finì di spiegare le regole, Adrien lanciò un'occhiata dall'altro lato della palestra per fissare Nino, farfugliando sorpreso quando lo vide portare un dito al collo e mimare il segno di morte.

Ah giusto, la regola non detta. Non ci sono amici nel dodgeball.

Il fischio risuonò nell'aria, ognuno schizzò verso la linea al centro gridando come banshee. Ora, Adrien era veloce nel muoversi (uno poteva anche dire che avesse riflessi quasi "gatteschi") ma fece in tempo a percorrere solo metà dello spazio prima che una palla gli rasentasse l'orecchio, fermandolo improvvisamente intanto che i suoi compagni di squadra lo sorpassavano.

Durante i primi 45 secondi, già la metà dei giocatori era rimasta eliminata come risutato del confronto iniziale. Marinette lo riconobbe come un'occorrenza normale, l'inizio di una partita di dodgeball era sempre il momento più pericoloso. Tuttavia lei riuscì a accelerare da subito arrivando alla linea centrale, afferrare una palla e tornare subito indietro in territorio (un po') più sicuro, il tutto senza sentire il familiare pizzichio della gomma rossa sulla propria pelle.

Ora stava indietro, quasi danzando sulle proprie punte mentre cercava di incanalare un po' di Ladybug nei propri movimenti. Improvvisamente, trovò un'apertura. Marinette portò indietro il braccio, caricando la palla in avanti e colpendo forte la pancia di Alix. La ragazza più bassa le rivolse un'occhiata velenosa, chiaramente a corto di aria, ma marinette non ebbe l'opportunità di sentirsi in colpa poichè impegnata a schivare una palla in arrivo.

Il gioco continuò in maniera simile per qualche minuto, il numero dei giocatori in continuo calo finchè rimasero solo quelli più abili, o i più fortunati. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Adrien ebbe la sensazione di essere parte del secondo gruppo, la sua continuata presenza in gioco attribuita semplicemente al fatto che era veloce con i propri piedi.  
Nella tempesta di gomma rossa comunque, in qualche modo non riuscì mai a mettere mano su una singola palla, un problema a cui cercò di rimediare non appena ne vide rotolarne una vicino a sè.

Prima che fosse in grado di buttarsi a raccoglierla però, Adrien spottò Nino ancora una volta... solamente che stavolta il suo amico teneva stretta una palla, gli occhi pieni di malizia e focalizzati su di lui. Pensando di batterlo sul tempo, Adrien corse dove aveva visto la palla, frenando quando per poco non si scontrò con una certa sua compagna di squadra con i codini.

Marinette si fermrò di colpo, sia lei che Adrien in bilico attorno alla palla. La sua cotta del tutto dimenticata nella foga di metà partita, afferrò la palla direttamente da sotto di lui.  
Prima che Marinette riuscisse a scappare però, notò degli occhi verdì fissati su qualcosa dietro la sua spalla.

"Abbassati!" Gridò lui, mentre lei si girava giusto in tempo per vedere Nino lanciare un proiettile diretto alla coppia. Senza pensare, lei si lanciò a terra, la palla schizzò sopra di lei mentre l'altra che aveva preso rimaneva al sicuro nella sua posizione raggomitolata. Infine, balzò nuovamente in piedi, notando una testa bionda alzarsi assieme a sè stessa.

Adrien si raddrizzò con tutte le sue forze, assistendola con movimenti fluidi l'azione di lei, mentre la lanciava in aria. Nel medesimo istanthe in cui la ragazza si alzò da terra, lui stava già calcolando dove riprenderla, il corpo si muoveva da solo mentre una mano schizzava a prendere al volo una colpo diretto al suo petto. Lasciò andare l'oggetto per liberarsi le mani.

Adrien inclinò la testa verso l'alto, osservando Marinette mentre torceva il corpo e lanciava la palla dall'altro lato del campo, le orecchie udirono vagamente lo schiaffo della palla e un mugolio, prima di afferrare con fare esperto la sua compagna.

Marinette atterrò con sicurezza, valutando il lato nemico mentre la coppia si divideva. Realizzò anche che lei e Adiren erano gli ultimi del loro team, prima che i suoi occhi si bloccarono su Kim, unico superstite al loro attacco. Raccogliendo un'altra palla mentre il ragazzo alla sua sinistra faceva lo stesso, entrambi lanciarono le palle ad una velocità mortale. Colpirono il loro ignaro avversario allo stesso tempo, spedendo il robusto ragazzo con i denti sul pavimento laccato.

Lo strillio del fischietto del coach rimbombò nella palestra silenziosa. Ognuno era immobile a fissare con bocca spalancata i due vincitori. Momentaneamente ignaro della scena che aveva appena causato, Il duo si fissò, i loro volti arrossati e il fiato corto, mentre si davano il pugno in segno di vittoria.

Quel piccolo contatto portò tutti fuori da qualsiasi tipo di trance essi si trovassero. Mentre un certo sospetto si faceva strada in loro**.

Gli occhi di Marinette si spalancarono e il sorriso sparì dalla sua faccia. Adrien sembrò comprendere la situazione appena dopo di lei, il braccio gli cadde molle al fianco mentre i pezzi del puzzle trovavano il loro posto lentamente.

Improvvisamente un forte applauso riempì il silenzio, vincitori e perdenti corserò ad acclamare i due. Il tutto risultava però ovattato nella mente di Marinette. Anche quando Alya le afferrò il braccio, urlandole qualcosa nell'orecchio, gli occhi di Marinette non sasciarono mai quelli di Adrien.

Gli occhi di Chat Noir.

 _Oh mio Dio, tutto questo non è successo davvero_ , pensò, la sua mente iniziava a comprendere il fatto che Chat Noir e Adrien Agreste fossero la stessa persona.

Allo stesso modo, Adrien era solo vagamente cosciente del fatto che Nino gli stesse dando una pacca sulla schiena. Era come se tutta l'aria avesse abbandonato la stanza, lasciandolo senza fiato. Nonostante la folla attorno a loro, lui poteva ancora sentire lo sguardo di lei, la cui intensità era paragonabile solo al proprio.

 _Ho appena giocato una partita di dodgeball con Ladybug_ , pensò Adrien intotnito, consentendo agli altri di trascinarlo verso lo spogliatoio maschile.

Lo shock si trasformò in gioia non appena lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Marinette. Aveva in volto una strana espressione, che fece battere ancor più all'impazzata il cuore di Adrien.

La prima cosa che si capiva dal viso di Marinette era lo smarrimento. Non molto soprendente, visto che Adrien si provava lo stesso senso di schiacciante riealizzazione. Lo smarrimento era mescolato all'imbarazzo che si aspettava dalla sua compagna, con tutti i suoi sguardi timidi e i suoi balbettii.

Ma sotto tutto quello c'era anche dell'altro. Qualcosa che Adrien poteva solamente descrivere come puramente Ladybug. Certo, era sottile, ma si trattava dello stessa occhiata che la sua Lady aveva quando batteva l'ennesimo cattivo. Vedere la stessa espressione chiaramente sulla ragazza che sedeva sempre dietro di lui ogni giorno, era abbastanza per fargli sentire una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco.

Prima che potesse fermarsi, Adrien le lanciò un'occhiolino alla Chat, godendo del modo in cui lei arrossì ancora più forte prima che si girasse trascinando Alya per il braccio.

 _Ho appena **vinto**  una partita di dodgeball con Ladybug,_ ripetè Adrien mentre iniziava a sentire le vertigini, un sorriso estatico in faccia mentre anche lui si girasse per entrare nello spogliatoio.

Si cambiò in un lampo, rispondendo meccanicamente a tutte le pacche sulla schiena e ai complimenti eccitati che riceveva riguardo alla sua performance di prima. La mente di Adrien si trovava a un milione di miglia di distanza.

 _O forse solo nella stanza accando_ , pensò maliziosamente.

Aveva trovato la sua Lady in quasi l'ultimo posto in cui avesse pensato di guardare.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Pat" in originale, letteralmente esprime il concetto di "il gatto più forte del quartiere", inutile dire che in italiano è intraducibile XD  
> ** la storia originale diceva "Recognition dawned" ma non ha un corrispettivo esatto in italiano per quanto mi è parso di capire
> 
> Sono alla ricerca anche di una beta reader, scrivetemi tranquillamente anche nei commenti se siete interessati :D


End file.
